custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Rahkshi
Rahkshi were suits of armor created when Kraata were immersed in Energized Protodermis. History As creations of the Makuta, Rahkshi have had a long, sordid association with atrocities throughout Matoran history and across the universe. Rahkshi have been utilised by the Brotherhood of Makuta for over 80,000 years. Prior to their evolution, Makuta used a lengthy process which produced inferior Kraata, and by extension, inferior Rahkshi. Despite their faults, these Rahkshi were utilized in the Brotherhood's army. After the Makuta's evolution from biomechanical beings to beings of energy, they found it much easier and faster to produce higher quality Kraata. The Brotherhood of Makuta have employed the Rahkshi in every force they used, from defense groups to assault teams. They are used as guards on the Brotherhood island of Destral, ordered to kill and destroy any intruders. They were also utilized in most of the Brotherhood's military operations. The Makuta have also found more specialised needs for Rahkshi, such as when Makuta Teridax created six Rahkshi to defeat the Toa Nuva and obtain the Kanohi Avohkii. Though these Rahkshi were powerful adversaries, the Toa Nuva succeeded in defeating them with the assistance of the Toa of Light, Takanuva. The last time the Rahkshi were seen as major force was during Makuta Teridax's control of the universe, who used as his main force to populace and later as the bulk of his invading force during the Battle of Bara Magna. Following, Makuta's defeat, the Rahkhshi were either destroyed or dispersed among the new world of Spherus Magna. Though the Rahkshi have long been associated with the Makuta and come in forty-two variations in accordance with their creator's Kraata powers, the Rahkshi are arguably even more prominent multiverse beyond the prime reality. Although still often found with Makuta, they have also been seen in the service of many different masters Other Rahkshi Mechanical Rahkshi It is known that Zoruxx and Krall have both created Mechanical Rahkshi, whether it be for invasion purposes or for training. Rahkaga-Rahkshi Rahkaga-Rahkshi are Rahkshi made by Makuta that have aligned themselves with any organization that is allied to Mata Nui. The first Rahkaga-Rahkshi was called Rahkaga-Panrahk I, aka 'Genesis'. Rahkshi of Fatum The Rahkshi of Fatum are Rahkshi advanced by the Makuta of that world. They no longer have to rely on their staffs to use their powers and are stronger and smarter than previously. A small group of these Rahkshi were half created with Toa essence; resulting in the ability to stay sane after their Makuta had died and granting them access to various other abilities. An even smaller portion were transformed from the local Rahaga (diffrent from canon Rahaga) into Rahkshi through a Staff of Shadows. These Rahkshi were beaming with still unknown abilities. Known Rahkshi Types *'Ulthurak - '''First Rahkshi ever. Does not have an element of his own. *'Turahk''' - Rahkshi of Fear *'Vorahk' - Rahkshi of Hunger *'Lerahk' - Rahkshi of Poison *'Kurahk' - Rahkshi of Anger *'Guurahk' - Rahkshi of Disintegration *'Panrahk' - Rahkshi of Shattering *'Dyrahk - '''Rahkshi of Heat Vision *'Tawrahk - Rahkshi of Wind Control *'''Elrahk - '''Rahkshi of Power Scream *Darahk' - Rahkshi of Darkness *'Electrahk''' - Rahkshi of Electricity *'Plantahk' - Rahkshi of Plant Life *'Silrahk' - Rahkshi of Chain Lightning *'Dlorahk - '''Rahkshi of Gravity *'Meltrahk''' - Rahkshi of Plasma *'Skerahk' - Rahkshi of Sonics *'Kanrahk' - Rahkshi of Stasis Fields *'Furahk' - Rahkshi of Fusion* *'Tarrahk' - Rahkshi of Wisdom* *[[Cloakrahk|'Cloakrahk']] - Rahkshi of Invisibility *'Rahkshi of Growth'* *'Dark Turahk' - Elite Rahkshi of Shadow Fire* *'Shadow Rahkshi' - Protectors of Onu Iarn *'Rahkshi of Speed' * *[[Mechanical Rahkshi|'Mechanical Rahkshi']] *'Rahkshi of Camouflage *' *'Firahk' - Rahkshi of Ice Resistance *'Agitarahk' - Rahkshi of Teleport *'Hahrak' - A dupe Rahkshi. *'Dragarahk' - Rahkshi of all 42 Kraata Powers * Vagarahk - Rahkshi of Sensory * *These Rahkshi were created as experiments, and are subsequently not powers that Makuta have. Abilities and Traits To create a Rahkshi, two Kraata of the same power type are required, though level does not matter. One of these is put into Energized Protodermis, where it undergoes a change: from organic living matter to a non-living, inorganic shell — the Rahkshi's body. The other Kraata then crawls inside the Rahkshi and controls it, as Rahkshi suits are incapable of operating on their own. The Rahkshi amplifies the Kraata's powers, although its effectiveness still depends on the Kraata's level. Most Rahkshi channel their powers directly through the staffs that they carry; some, like heat vision and heat resistance Rahkshi, do not do so, though their staffs still aid their powers. As such, their powers are considerably weakened without their staffs. All Rahkshi also have the ability to fly. Rahkshi are naturally destructive, often going out of their way to cause as much damage as possible. When they are acting under orders, this instinct is channeled towards one objective, making them extremely dangerous. When they are not under orders, they are much less focused, making them still dangerous, but easier to defeat. Wild Rahkshi are also very territorial, attacking anything that invades their area, even other Rahkshi. Individuals Some Rahkshi, for various reasons, develop individual personalities or are mutated into unique forms. *Valorahk *Ozehk *Raykshin *Dark Turahk- Elite Rahkshi of Shadow Fire *Zevrahk *Vilrohk *Nirekx *Armorahk *Shierahk *Rernahk *Rashmon *dairahk Appearances *''Bionicle: The Final Battle'' *''The Hydros Chronicles'' *''The Brutal Mission'' *''Ambush on Jydivia'' *''Vradok Returns!'' *''Matoran Adventures'' *''Matoran Legends'' *''Toa Imydrex's Blog'' *''Kopak's Hunt'' *''Sword of the Great Spirit'' *''Reign of Terror'' *[[Society of Guardians (Series)|''Society of Guardians ]] *BIONICLE Chronicles'' *Vair's Blog See Also *Kraata *Makuta Category:Rahkshi Category:Creatures Category:Species Category:Brotherhood of Makuta